


初戀那件小事《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: 那件小事系列《SSHP》 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 服用須知：1.與泰國同名電影無關2.為短系列文，目前預計會有大概五、六篇3.小甜餅路線4.全文皆以繁體字及台譯書寫5.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出。前提設定：校園架空背景，哈利和石內卜相差3歲，是直屬學長與學弟關係。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 那件小事系列《SSHP》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620712
Kudos: 6





	初戀那件小事《SSHP》

公立霍格華茲學園是英國境內最知名的多學制複合式學院，學制從幼稚園上至大學，除了幼稚園外所有學級皆採取全住宿制。而它最聞名於世的不只是它的畢業生資質保證，還有它稀少可憐的招生人數。霍格華茲每年招收的人數都不多，除去幼稚園採全員一同上課不分班外，從國小開始每個年級就只有四個班，每班都是十人以內，四個班會依照入學測驗的能力值做分班依據。

四個班級分別是：學生多半都以體育項目為強項的葛萊芬多、以物理化學為強項的史萊哲林、以文科為強項的雷文克勞和以生物醫學為強項的赫夫帕夫。學校方面為了要能讓各班的能力值平均，所以推行了直屬學長姐的制度，把所有學生打散抽籤，基本上除非籤運非常之差，否則每個人都會有一個直屬的學長姐和一個直屬的學弟妹。

於是這就成為了現在，剛結束了新生的入學式，一群一年級新生擠在佈告欄前確認分班以及直屬學長姐的主因。聽說素來班與班之間都會有些競爭意味，以至於在抽籤時大家都還是希望能夠抽到同個班的直屬，所以當身為葛萊芬多的哈利看到自己的直屬學長是個史萊哲林人時，頓時都覺得心涼了一半。

而且他抽籤分到的直屬學長，似乎還是個籤王，連續兩年都沒有抽到直屬學弟妹的三年級。

「賽佛勒斯．石內卜……」哈利瞇著翠綠色的眼睛，隔著鏡片仔細的盯著那個名字，隨即還像是要刻在心上一樣，跟著呢喃了一次。

哈利第一次見到石內卜是在四個班級的共同交誼廳，為了方便不同班級的直屬們有個交流的空間，學校特地設置了這樣的一個場所。那時石內卜就坐在角落面對壁爐的一張扶手椅上，壁爐裡燃著的火光一閃一閃的打在石內卜略嫌有些蒼白的臉上，鷹勾鼻、黑曜石般的眼睛和一頭齊肩黑髮，他正抿著唇翻看著七年級的物理課本。

在正式見面之前，哈利曾經多方探聽過石內卜的事，但其實也沒有真的問出些什麼，最多的就是石內卜成績十分優秀，才三年級就已經學會了七、八年級的課程，聽說正在準備越級考GCSE。然後哈利也不小心知道了一些石內卜的小道消息，尤其是與成績呈現反比的人際關係。

所有人在稱讚石內卜聰明才智的同時都會提到他的不會做人，態度冷淡都還是好事，聽到他開口才真的會氣死人。想到這裡，哈利覺得他本來只涼了一半的心，現在幾乎是全涼了。

「那個……」硬著頭皮，哈利走到了壁爐前試圖和石內卜搭話，然而石內卜不知道是打從心裡不想理他，還是真的沒有聽到，目光始終只專心放在書頁上。

「你好？」於是哈利不死心的又再次說著，還放大了點音量，並且讓語氣相比剛才更堅定些。「你是石內卜學長吧？」

面對哈利的搭話，石內卜其實並不想理會，但是隨著他的無視，哈利卻像是完全沒有感到挫敗一樣的越來越大聲的叫喚，吵得他一個字都讀不進去。最後他只好悻悻然的闔上他手上的課本，環抱在胸前，偏頭看向哈利。

「我討厭葛萊芬多的人。」石內卜說著，語氣裡不帶一絲情緒，他用著那雙黑曜石般的眼睛緊緊的盯著哈利的臉。「更精準一點的說，我討厭所有愚蠢的人。」石內卜邊說著邊站了起來，雖然是才七、八歲的孩子，但已經比哈利高了一個頭。「所以，不要隨便接近我。」

語畢，石內卜頭也不回的離開了交誼廳，留下哈利還一臉茫然的站在原地。看起來石內卜並不是很滿意抽籤的結果，哈利在心裡想到，但是他又何嘗不是？在打聽石內卜的消息時，他就曾經設想過許多可能性，例如他或許會被石內卜的話給活活氣死，例如石內卜勉為其難的接受了他是直屬的這個事實，但不曾想過會被當眾拒絕，而且在他們見面還不到三分鐘的狀態下，石內卜就直截了當的說著對他感到厭惡。

看來他的學園生活注定是個慢慢長路。

直屬制度之所以重要，其實不是在於直屬學長姐會給予學業上的幫助，大部分的時候，直屬甚至還會負責讓學弟妹們快速的適應校園生活，在課程上、師資上也都會有些建議，所以擁有好的直屬學長姐就非常讓人羨慕。至少哈利就十分羨慕同寢室的榮恩．衛斯理──依照哈利的話來說，或許榮恩上輩子拯救了全世界，而且還是無心的那種，因為榮恩的直屬是讓所有人都超級羨慕的衛斯理雙胞胎之一──喬治．衛斯理。是的，就是榮恩的哥哥。

衛斯理雙胞胎──喬治和弗雷都是葛萊芬多的人不說，各科成績都十分優異，而且為人親切幽默，根本就是理想中的完美直屬人選。不過當然的，身為弟弟的榮恩還是有很多抱怨，最常提到的就是喬治和弗雷對他跟對其他人完全不一樣。

「那你要跟我換嗎？」在聽到榮恩不知道第幾次的抱怨之後，哈利冷冷的說著，雖然他們都知道不可能更換直屬，但哈利還是忍不住這麼說了，然後就像預料中的一樣榮恩瞬間的就閉上了嘴。

坐在葛萊芬多專屬的宿舍交誼廳裡，哈利忍不住又嘆了一口氣，旁邊弗雷正在跟他的直屬學妹──妙麗．格蘭傑討論一年級必修課程的上課方式。哈利覺得或許妙麗上輩子也無心的拯救了世界。

「開心點吧，哈利。」喬治突然走過來拍了拍哈利的肩膀，然後在弗雷旁邊的椅子坐下。「石內卜就是個古怪的人，如果他真的怎麼都不收你的話，我和弗雷都還有餘裕可以幫你。」

「謝謝。」微微的，哈利露出了這幾天來的第一抹笑容。

其實那之後他也曾找過石內卜幾次，石內卜的態度卻依然沒有絲毫轉變，甚至似乎有比第一次見面時更厭惡他。他記得前天石內卜還嚴厲的叫他保持好距離，因為石內卜堅信蠢病會傳染。

「波特，外面有人找你。」忽然一個圓臉男孩在門口向他喊著。

因為哈利的位置看不到門外，所以在走到門邊之前他都還疑惑著怎麼會有其他班級的人找他，而門外也確實站著一個會讓哈利感到意外的人。

是石內卜。和平常一樣冷漠蒼白的臉上，在看到哈利時還下意識的往後退了半步。

「這給你。」石內卜遞了一個紙袋給哈利，袋子裡裝著幾本保存良好的舊課本。「聽好，我只說一次。以後每個禮拜的週三下午三點我會在共同交誼廳。」

石內卜說完之後逕自轉身就走了，哈利看著石內卜完全走遠，伸手翻了翻袋子，赫然發現書和書之間夾了一本很薄的A5大小的小冊子，那上面詳細的寫著每堂課程授課老師的習慣，還有課堂中需要注意的小細節。哈利頓時覺得那涼透了的心好像都回溫了些一樣，整個心頭都泛起了暖意。

或許他的籤運也不是太差。哈利微微上揚著嘴角，邊這麼想著邊走回了葛萊芬多的交誼廳。

初戀那件小事《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
